


Мерроу

by Lienin



Series: Сборник исполнений с фестов [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Несмотря на вызванную волшебным дождём амнезию, Лэнгдон Шоу надеется однажды найти доказательства существования волшебного мира. И удача ему улыбнулась...
Relationships: Langdon Show/merrow
Series: Сборник исполнений с фестов [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993417
Kudos: 3





	Мерроу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your_old_PC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/gifts).



> Написано на ксено-тур фестиваля в группе Фантастические твари и их фест по заявке «8-1. Хочется софткорной флаффной ксенофилии с Лэнгдоном, который наконец-то увидел чудо и может потрогать его руками и не только. Сатир/Лэнгдон, Лэнгдон/сирена или Лэнгдон/вейла. Можно преканон с молодым Лэнгдоном, можно постканон».

Под ногой неожиданно оказался брошенный каким-то тупицей канат. Лэнгдон едва успел придержать своего собутыльника за плечо, чтобы тот не пропахал носом пол.

— Что будем, мать твою, с пьяным матросом делать?! — возмущённо пропел тот пьяным басом.

— Рано-рано утром, — поддержал его Лэнгдон. Его голос звучал куда трезвее.

— Будь я капитаном — всех юнг бы высечь приказал, — грозно заявил мужчина и сильнее опёрся о Лэнгдона, без чьей поддержки не смог бы спуститься в трюм . — Я не за то отвалил кучу денег, чтобы ногу сломать на этом корыте. Тьфу!

— Да-да, — поддержал Лэнгдон, больше занятый тем, чтобы разглядеть ступени, ведущие в самые глубины «Морской звезды». Каюты третьего класса и прачечную они миновали без приключений, но вот с освещением в грузовом трюме были какие-то проблемы.

— Ты только когда эту тварь увидишь — не кричи.

Лэнгдон закатил глаза.

— После парней Гиллиса меня ничем не испугать, — заносчиво произнёс он.

Его собутыльник хмыкнул что-то неразборчивое. Они как раз достигли конца лестницы и теперь пробирались между рядами ящиков. Лэнгдон и без своего спутника уже выяснил, где на корабле находится потайной отсек для контрабанды, но предпочёл не показывать осведомлённость.

— А теперь во-о-т сюда.

Обладателя пьяного баса звали Бассо и был он, по собственным словам, итальянским антрепренёром. Хотя прорезавшийся после изрядного количества виски акцент выдал в нём уроженца Ирландии, а дружба с нечистым на руку капитаном «Морской звезды» — бутлегера. Путешествуя по Америке, Лэнгдон успел насмотреться на такого рода людей.

Бассо подцепил специальным крюком обычную на вид стенку и потянул вверх. Та поддалась со скрипом.

— Эй! Зажги лампу! Не видно ничерта. — Бассо покрутился на месте в поисках лампы.

Лэнгдон на ощупь нашёл одну и также на ощупь зажёг. Покрутил колёсико, чтобы светила поярче.

— Гораздо лучше, — удовлетворённо выдохнул Бассо.

Теперь Лэнгдон мог оглядеться. Отсек оказался неожиданно большим, в основном плотно заставленным ящиками с известным содержимым. Похоже, и на таможне у капитана были прикормленные офицеры, готовые закрыть глаза на расхождения размера грузового трюма и длины корабля.

Но контрабанда Лэнгдона совершенно не интересовала. Вернее, не интересовала контрабанда алкоголя. Всё его внимание приковал самый большой ящик, накрытый брезентом, за края прикреплённым к кольцам в полу, чтобы не дать заглянуть под. Сам ящик удерживало несколько цепей. Лэнгдон видел похожую конструкцию на ярмарке, где гастролирующий иллюзионист на глазах ошеломлённой публики выбирался из ловушки за мгновение до того, как его поджигали.

— Сейчас ты, друг мой, увидишь тварь из матросских баек и рыбацких страшилок. — На Бассо нашло профессиональное вдохновение. Нетвёрдо стоявший на ногах он, тем не менее, старался произвести подобающее впечатление на единственного зрителя. — Ещё древние греки писали о морских девах, завлекающих мореплавателей своими голосами. И об их, хе-хе, красоте.

Он снял несколько креплений и повернул ключ в замке, удерживавшем часть цепей. Лэнгдон едва сдерживал нетерпение.

— Узри же морскую деву! — Театральным жестом Бассо отдёрнул брезент и опустил одну из деревянных стенок ящика..

Напрягая зрение, Лэнгдон вглядывался в заполненный мутноватой водой аквариум.

— Эту тварь я самолично выловил сетью у мыса Рат, — самодовольно заявил Бассо и хлопнул ладонью по стеклянной крышке.

В воде что-то двинулось. В следующее мгновение Лэнгдон отпрянул назад, потому что к самому стеклу прижалось самое уродливое лицо из всех, что он когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Огромные жёлтые глаза с горизонтальными зрачками несколько раз моргнули, точно тварь разглядывала Лэнгдона с неменьшим удивлением. Следом к стеклу прижалась обтянутая серой кожей худая ладонь с перепонками между пальцев.

— Ч-что это? — запинаясь, спросил Лэнгдон.

— Морская дева, — повторил Бассо, прямо таки лучась от удовольствия. Реакция Лэнгдона явно оправдала его ожидания. — Русалка. Сирена. Мерроу. Как тебе больше нравится, мой друг.

Лэнгдон облизал пересохшие губы. Он и забыл, как дышать, стоило увидеть русалку. Следуя за слухами о выловленной рыбаками человекоподобной твари, он до последнего считал, что увидит очередную грубо сшитую и обёрнутую папье-маше химеру из недоразвитой обезьяны и крупной рыбы. Но Бассо… Лэнгдон был готов расцеловать этого проходимца!

— Потрясающе, — произнёс он с искренним восхищением и взъерошил волосы. Это же сенсация!

— Небось считал, что я по пьяни бред несу, — фыркнул Бассо. Он снова хлопнул по крышке, чем заставил русалку дёрнуться. На мгновение в воде проступили очертания длинного хвоста. — А я не нёс. Эта крошка меня озолотит.

Лэнгдон возблагодарил Бога за то, что Бассо пьян и оттого страшно болтлив.

— Тогда с меня эль утром и что-нибудь покрепче вечером. В качестве извинений.

Возможность погулять за чужой счёт воодушевила Бассо. Лэнгдон же его уже не слушал. Он продолжал смотреть на русалку, на её нечеловеческое, слегка сплюснутое по бокам лицо, гипнотически поблёскивающие жёлтые глаза и подобные водорослям волосы. Из-за воды они казались чёрными, как нефть. Страшная уродина, но чем дольше Лэнгдон на неё смотрел, тем притягательней казалось это лицо.

Русалка тоже не спускала с него взгляд. И вдруг улыбнулась, обнажая острые зубы.

— Насмотрелся? — спросил Бассо. Он отчаянно зевал. Алкоголь в крови требовал упасть на ближайшую ровную поверхность и забыться сном.

Лэнгдон не насмотрелся. Но расспросы, как и настойчивость и излишнее любопытство могли насторожить Бассо. В планы Лэнгдона, выстраивавшиеся в голове со скоростью пулемётной очереди, это не входило.

— Приятель, да ты едва на ногах стоишь, — беззлобно усмехнулся он. — Я тебя провожу до каюты.

Сколь бы не был Бассо пьян, он вернул на место съёмную стенку ящика, защёлкнул замок и все крепления. И положил ключи во внутренний карман пиджака. Возможно, судя по потёртостям на локтях и вороте — своего единственного.

В каюте Лэнгдона хранился воск. Завтра он напоит Бассо так, что тот и не заметит чужую руку, шарящую по карманам.

***

С утра Лэнгдон первым делом заплатил за радиограмму в Нью-Йорк. Давящий зевки радист послушно сообщил «дорогой Бренде», что Лэнгдону удалось найти подходящий подарок для «малышки Салли», так что пусть готовится встречать на берегу.

Обычное послание, какие пассажиры десятками отправляли на берег. Но «дорогая Бренда» — Брендон, напарник Лэнгдона, всё поймёт правильно. Теперь же необходимо поразмыслить над планом. Украсть русалку из трюма им вдвоём не под силу, а вот из дома Бассо… Или шатра. Дома у подобных типов обычно не имелись.

Так что, намереваясь исполнить обещание, Лэнгдон спустился на палубу третьего класса, захватив с собой бутылку бурого эля. Помятый Бассо был в полном восторге. А Лэнгдон не преминул этим воспользоваться.

— Чем питается твоя русалка? — спросил он, когда Бассо опрокинул в себя половину бутылки.

— Сырой рыбой, конечно, — фыркнул тот, словно Лэнгдон задал очевиднейший вопрос. — Покупаю на кухне. Говорю, что подкармливаю дельфинов.

— Покажешь?

— Если угостишь ещё бутылочкой. Одной моей бедной голове мало.

К счастью, кошелёк Лэнгдона ещё не показывал донышко. Так что до прибытия в скованный «сухим законом» Нью-Йорк он мог позволить себе не только эль.

Когда Бассо справился с похмельем, они наведались на кухню, а затем снова спустились в трюм. Болтал Бассо меньше, чем ночью, поэтому Лэнгдон вновь примерил роль неумолкающего простачка, во всех красках описывая скучную жизнь банковского клерка. Благо что некоторое время Лэнгдон действительно работал в банке, куда по знакомству его пристроил отец. Как же давно это было…

Лэнгдон вспомнил хмурое лицо отца, который едва ли замечал хоть кого-то последние несколько лет. На его столе так и стояла фотография Генри, сделанная к началу предвыборной кампании.

— А, счетоводы, тоска, — выразил своё мнение Бассо, скривившись. — Никогда не любил счетоводов. Без обид.

Лэнгдон примирительно улыбнулся. Его больше занимало цинковое ведёрко с рыбой, хлопавшее Бассо по ноге при каждом шаге.

— То ещё зрелище — смотреть, как эта тварь жрёт, — сказал он, ставя ведёрко на пол и отстёгивая крепления. — Но я думаю ввести это в программу шоу. Киньте морской деве треску и посмотрите, как она с ней расправится! Всего один доллар!

Не то чтобы ночью Лэнгдон был сильно пьян, но сейчас, на трезвую голову, он подмечал больше деталей. Свет лампы выхватил русалочий хвост, прижатый к стенке аквариума. Не так уж он был и просторен. Настоящая стеклянная тюрьма.

Бассо нешироко отодвинул крышку и по очереди бросил внутрь всю рыбу.

Русалка зашевелилась. Она схватила пищу и впилась острыми зубами, отрывая от рыбы кусок за куском. Расправилась с ней, как африканский дикарь с ногой добытой антилопы. Лэнгдон в детстве читал книгу по географии с такой с иллюстрацией. И всё же отвращения это не вызывало. Наоборот, любопытство, живой интерес. Хотелось побольше узнать об этом создании. Узнать, где обитают ему подобные. Одной русалки мало, чтобы убедить людей в существовании незримого, тайного мира, полного волшебства и опасных тварей.

Согнув хвост там, где у человека должны быть колени, русалка опять принялась разглядывать Лэнгдона, прижавшись лицом к стеклу. Гипнотические жёлтые глаза смотрели сыто. По крайней мере, так показалось Лэнгдону. На мгновение ему даже стало её жалко. В такой тесноте толком не размяться. Нужно будет отправить радиограмму Брендану, чтобы заранее подготовил резервуар попросторней.

— Ну как? — полюбопытствовал Бассо.

— Варварство, — заключил Лэнгдон. — Отсталые существа.

Такого ответа от него и ждали.

Ключи от замков Бассо вновь положил во внутренний карман.

***

Пожалуй, это оказалось даже слишком просто. Неумеренность в выпивке стала подспорьем для Лэнгдона, когда он, практически дотащив Бассо до каюты и возблагодарив Бога, что соседние койки занимали такие же любители выпить, вытащил ключи из внутреннего кармана. Ничего не заметивший Бассо захрапел тут же как рухнул на койку. Лэнгдон вернётся сюда позже, когда сделает восковой слепок. Но сначала…

Неведомая сила тянула Лэнгдона к потайному отделу трюма. Хотелось вновь увидеть русалку. Интересно, какова на ощупь её кожа? Чешуйчатая?

От этой мысли Лэнгдону стало очень странно и неуютно. Но в трюм он всё же спустился.

Ему пришлось немного повозиться с креплениями и замком, прежде чем те поддались. И со съёмными стенками ящика Лэнгдон разобрался не сразу.

Русалка повертела головой из стороны в сторону, прежде чем уставиться прямо на него. Наверняка удивилась, что Бассо нет рядом.

— Эм, привет, — сказал Лэнгдон не уверенный, что его понимают. И вообще слышат. Ушей в копне густых волос он не заметил.

Русалка выгнула голову назад и моргнула. У Лэнгдона от такого положения заломило бы в шее. Целую неделю в тесном аквариуме, где толком не разогнуться. Его передёрнуло.

Руки решительно легли на крышку, сдвигая пошире. Он ведь хотел, чтобы это существо считало его другом. Нужно показать свои добрые намерения.

О том, что в русалочьих пальцах может хватить силы, чтобы сломать ему шею, Лэнгдон подумал только когда эти пальцы сомкнулись вокруг его запястья.

Русалка, блестящая от воды, вынырнула по талию и опёрлась свободной рукой о край аквариума. В свете лампы хорошо стал виден шов на её боку. Рыбацкая сеть такую длинную рану не нанесёт.

— Меня зовут Лэнгдон, — представился он как можно уверенней. Раз уж нападения не последовало. Но пальцы продолжали сжимать запястье.

Русалка растянула тонкие серые губы в улыбке, демонстрируя острые зубы. Жёлтые глаза точно исследовали его. Хотелось думать, что не с гастрономическим интересом.

— Я — друг.

Изо рта русалки донёсся грудной звук. Смех? Лэнгдону стало немного обидно. Но, по крайней мере, это значит, что его понимают. Почему бы шотландской русалке не понимать английский? Или язык его тела.

Она молчала. Лэнгдон тоже. Как кирпич на голову на него свалилось осознание: он смог, он нашёл! Русалка — это доказательство! Он прав, тайный мир существует! Вот его живой представитель. Не подделка, не киношная красавица с искусственным хвостом. Настоящая!

Восторг затопил разум Лэнгдона. Восторг и… не только.

А вот это уже было странно.

Худая длиннопалая рука отпустила запястье, оставив маслянистый след, переместилась к лицу. Русалка потрогала его одними кончиками пальцев. Прикосновение было сухим и тёплым.

«Наверное, она ошарашена не меньше меня», — подумалось Лэнгдону. Вряд ли раньше она оказывалась так близко с человеком. Который не зашивает ей рану и не засовывает в тесный аквариум.

Близость сплюснутого по бокам лица и жёлтых глаз перестала пугать. Со смешком Лэнгдон отметил, что будь перед ним человеческая девушка, он бы посчитал жест приглашением на поцелуй.

Как выказывают любовную привязанность русалки? Трутся носами, как эскимосы? Или всё-таки целуются? Почему это вообще его интересует?

В русалке не было ничего привлекательного. Она не была человеком. Не в этом ли дело?

От этого неожиданного открытия разум поплыл, и Лэнгдон не препятствовал новым прикосновениям.

Она его околдовала, билась в голове мысль, морская ведьма околдовала его. Но он не против! Пусть дальше шарит ладонями по одежде, разбирается с пуговицами. Он тоже потрогает…

Тёплая кожа, немного грубая, у талии переходящая в серебристые чешуйки хвоста. Лэнгдону захотелось потрогать и его тоже. Он коснулся возвышавшейся над водой части, запачкав пальцы в чём-то маслянистом. Русалка вздрогнула и качнулась вперёд. Ей это приятно?

Маслянистая жидкость запачкала обе ладони Лэнгдона, но отвращения не вызывала. Тело обрело лёгкость, а внешний вид русалки уже не пугал. Даже казался притягательным. Лэнгдона завораживало это мало похожее на человека создание. Тянуло прикоснуться к тёмно-зелёным волосам, как он сделал бы с понравившейся девушкой. Но русалка тряхнула головой, когда Лэнгдон к ней потянулся. Значит, у её вида это не принято?

Перепончатые пальцы провели по ширинке, и Лэнгдон неожиданно для себя выдохнул. Он и не заметил, как крепко у него стоит, как напряжены бёдра и хочется… Дальше мысль соскользнула, потому что его снова погладили сквозь ткань.

Втянув воздух через сжатые зубы, Лэнгдон поспешил помочь русалке. Пуговицы скользили между пальцев, когда он расстёгивал ширинку, и зажимы подтяжек поддались не сразу. Русалка оттолкнула его руки и забралась ладонью под бельё. Лэнгдон едва сдержался, чтобы не податься бёдрами вверх. Вдруг это её испугает.

— Ох-ха, — выдохнул он и сглотнул.

Завораживающие жёлтые глаза смотрели в упор. Даже не моргали. Лэнгдону казалось, что в глубине радужек пляшут золотистые и янтарные искры. Пляшут в такт движению ладони на его члене.

Похоже, кожа русалок выделяла какой-то секрет, иначе чем объяснить, как легко её рука скользила по стволу. Лэнгдон вцепился в края ящика, чтобы устоять на ногах. Боже, он ведь не юнец, которому впервые в жизни дрочит выпившая подружка… Но как же хорошо…

Перепончатые пальцы скользнули ниже, чуть сжали яички, провели между ягодиц. Лэнгдон напрягся. Возможно, у русалок что-то подобное было в порядке вещей, но для него это слишком.

— Нет, — сказал он, мотнув головой, и рука тут же вернулась к члену.

Понадобилось всего несколько движений, чтобы Лэнгдон кончил, ткнувшись лбом в грудь русалки. Она редко вздымалась в такт медленному дыханию. Кажется, Лэнгдон мог расслышать биение сердца. Один её удар на десяток его.

«Её надо отпустить!»

Эта мысль захватила сознание. Нахлынула неудержимой волной с такой силой и яростью, что Лэнгдон был готов на руках пронести русалку через всю «Морскую звезду», чтобы выпустить в море.

Он отшатнулся.

Что на него нашло?!

— Не сейчас! Сейчас я не могу тебе помочь, это слишком опасно, — торопливо выпалил он. — Подожди ещё день! Я тебя вытащу, обещаю!

Несомненно, русалка поняла его слова. Лицо её не изменилось, и Лэнгдон не мог понять, что она чувствует и о чём думает.

— Обещаю, — повторил Лэнгдон, приближаясь. Что делать, если русалка решит напасть, он не знал. — Всего день.

Желание помочь сейчас долбилось и долбилось в виски. Но Лэнгдон сопротивлялся.

Русалка опустилась в воду, скрывшись с головой.

Лэнгдон вернул крышку на место, следом закрыл замок и накрыл ящик брезентом.

Его потряхивало. Хотелось выпить. И из трюма он направился прямиком в круглосуточно работавщий бар.

***

Утром они прибудут в Нью-Йорк.

Лёжа на койке, Лэнгдон представлял, как из серого тумана проступают силуэты Статуи Свободы и небоскрёбов Манхэттена; как всё чётче и чётче они становятся, пока «Морская звезда» приближается к берегу и встаёт красноватое солнце.

Он соскучился. По шуму города, по машинам и людям, от них не шарахавшимся, по Брендану и их небольшому офису на Западной 33-улице. По мистеру Баркеру и отцу. Лэнгдон привёз ему сувенир.

Сон не шёл.

Лэнгдон поворочался на койке, посверлил взглядом затылок спящего соседа и решительно встал. Ему нужно пройтись. Весь день и так прошёл как в полумраке. Мысль нет-нет да соскальзывала на прошедшую ночь. На жёлтые глаза с горизонтальными зрачками, острозубую улыбку и обвивавшие член пальцы с перепонками.

Неужели это правда случилось? Он — с русалкой? Боже милостивый…

Лэнгдон растёр ладонями щёки. Растерянность — вот что он чувствовал. И это навязчивое желание выпустить русалку… Оно зудело, как комариный укус. Нужно ему сопротивляться. Русалка — его доказательство! Он её никому не отдаст.

Его тянуло в трюм. Тянуло отпереть замки и только отсутствие ключей сдерживало это желание. Но он может спуститься, чтобы просто посмотреть. Одним глазком. Почему нет?

Наощупь спустившись по лестнице, Лэнгдон сразу понял, что не один. Несколько голосов что-то обсуждало в глубине трюма как раз перед фальшивой стеной. Лэнгдон заозирался в поисках чего-нибудь потяжелее — вдруг придётся обороняться — но ничего подходящего под руку не подвернулось, и тогда он просто скрылся в узком проходе между ящиками. Так ему удалось подобраться достаточно близко.

Незнакомцы уже нашли потайной отсек.

— Мерси Льюис, что это за тварь?! — послышался полный отвращения мужской голос.

— Тише, Шапиро, весь корабль перебудишь, — шикнул женский голос. — Это мерроу. Шотландская русалка.

— Ну и страхолюдина.

— Ты с её точки зрения тоже не красавец. Давай, помоги мне. Алохомора!

Что-то звякнуло.

— Не лучше было оставить цепи? Нападёт ещё.

— Она боится тебя больше, чем ты её. И хочет домой.

— Ладно-ладно. Ты теперь у нас специалист по тварям, Голдштейн.

Женщина что-то ответила, но Лэнгдон не расслышал из-за шума крови в ушах. Эти двое, кем бы они ни были, собирались украсть его русалку! Его доказательство!

Лэнгдон пожалел, что не носил при себе револьвер. Тот, лежавший в шкатулке в чемодане, сейчас бы очень пригодился.

Он подкрался к потайному отсеку. Его шаги заглушались шумом двигателя и шагами незнакомцев. Они не слишком-то пеклись о скрытности.

Крюк, которым поднималась стенка потайного отсека, висел на месте. Лэнгдон удивился бы — как тогда эти двое проникли внутрь? — но был сосредоточен на другом. Крепко сжав увесистый и острый крюк, он пригнулся и медленно двинулся вдоль ящиков с контрабандным алкоголем. Если подкрадётся к мужчине сзади и оглушит — проблема решена. С женщиной он точно справится.

Незнакомцы стояли к нему спиной, что-то делая с аквариумом. Рядом не было ни одной лампы, но откуда-то шёл свет.

Русалка его заметила. Она прижалась лицом к стенке и уставилась на Лэнгдона, точно умоляя о помощи. Лицо её исказило отчаяние — как иначе трактовать этот изгиб рта? — когда женщина повернулась, и в глаза ударил свет.

Лэнгдон точно видел эту женщину! Он видел! Но где?

Он бросился вперёд, намереваясь боднуть мужчину головой и опрокинуть на пол.

— Ступефай! Обливиэйт!

***

Часы показывали десятый час утра. Голова раскалывалась на части, в висках шумело, точно вчера он или перебрал или свалился с лестницы. Взгляд с трудом фокусировался, стрелки часов двоились. Лэнгдон не был уверен, что правильно определил время.

— О, ты жив. — В дверном проёме появился Брендан. Звуки его голоса вонзались в голову подобно иглам. — Мда…

В руку ткнулся стакан, наполненный, судя по запаху, смесью из яичного желтка, соли и перца. Боже правый, сколько же он вчера выпил? И по какому поводу?

— Ч-что вчера было? — спросил он, делая глоток. Какая мерзость…

— Мы с тобой кутили. Отмечали твоё возвращение из Англии, — ответил Брендан. — Эх, надо было тебя остановить. Еле досюда дотащил.

— Уф-ф, — только и смог выдавить Лэнгдон. В его голове точно табун коней резвился.

— Ты как? Здесь себя в порядок приведёшь или домой подкинуть?

— Н-не надо, — морщась, качнул головой Лэнгдон. — И так кучу времени из-за моего отъезда потеряли. — Что ему понадобилось в Англии?

Лэнгдон с трудом поднялся с кушетки, обычно используемой вместо ещё одного стола. Он был в их с Бренданом нью-йоркском офисе на Западной 33-улице и от него пахло какой-то дрянью. Благо в соседней комнате за ширмой стоял умывальник.

— Что у нас с сообщениями про гигантские человеческие следы у Атабаски? — спросил он, обтирая лицо влажным полотенцем.

— Узнаю старого-доброго Лэнгдона. Сразу в бой! Так держать!

Брендан был незаменимым напарником. Расторопный, с деловой хваткой, позволяющей их маленькому журналистскому агентству оставаться на плаву. А ещё он тоже верил в магию.

— Пока тебя не было, я систематизировал все сведения. Значит, так…

Лэнгдон обернул холодное полотенце вокруг головы и приготовился внимательно слушать.

Однажды они найдут убедительные доказательства и откроют людям глаза.

_11 мая 2020 г._


End file.
